Winds Of Time
by Duzh Ela
Summary: Kyuubu screws up giving Naruto a chance to fix his mistakes, and right the wrongs of his past. NaruHina


Winds of Time : It Begins

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

* * *

The stench of blood hung heavily in the air. Numberless corpses dotted the landscape and the moans of the dieing filled the ears of those still alive.

A single person could be seen walking through the battlefield dragging a companion with his only arm.

"Hold on Hinata. Once we get back Sakara will be able to make everything better just you wait." the blond haired shinobi stated.

Taking another step he collapsing on the ground due to the blood pumping out out of the stump of his severed limb. As his eyesight began to fail him, he turns his head and looks into the lifeless all white eyes of his companion. Reaching his hand and strokes his hand across her blood covered cheek.

A swirl of leaves and a puff smoke a black haired shinobi appeared ten feet from the bodies of his former friends. His red eyes taking in the seen before him, he allows a smirk to cross his face.

"Dobe you never could beat me. You always were Dead Last." Sasuke stated. Turning his head he calls out. " Sakara, what news from the front?"

Stepping out from the shadows of a near by tree the pink haired medic ninja walked up to him in a sound uniform.

"It goes well,the gate has fallen, the defenders on the wall are all dead, and your bodyguards stopped the counterattack." she stated.

"What of the rest of the Hyuuga clan."

"As per your orders all of them that were over the age of 9 have been executed, except for Hanabi who is our prisoner."

Sasuke turned his head and looks in the direction of the smoking village of his birth.

"Good"he states, and begins to walk towards the village. Following him the pink haired medic looks at him with a questioning look on her face. Seeing this Sasuke, the kage of the hidden village of sound, smirks

"You have a question?"

"Why did you want Hanabi taken alive?

"She is seventeen and is good breeding material for the new Sound village. I take it that by night fall the village will be mine."

" Hai, Sasuke-sama"replied sakara.

Spinning around Sasuke grabs the the medic by her shoulders and push her up against a tree. He then grabbed the hair on the back of her head and pulled her into a forceful and brutal kiss. She groan in pleasure as he ground his thigh into her groaning.

"Sasuke-sama" she moaned as he kissed the improved curse seal he had given her on the night of her seventeenth birthday. The same night he forcefully took her maidenhood from her against her will. He then raised his head and whispered into her ear.

"Tonight I'm going to do something I have wanted to do for along time" he felt her shiver in anticipation and fear beneath his hands, " I'm going to bend your naked body over the Hokage's desk and fuck you till you pass out."

Suddenly he was standing ten feet from her look towards the village. "go back to the clearing and cut out Hinata's eyes. I can use them to increase my power."

"Hia"sakara replied as she grabbed the tree behind her to make up for the sudden lack of support.

"And bring me the dobe's necklace." he said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves."

* * *

YOU ARE STILL WEAK rang the voice of the once most powerful demon in the known world ONCE AGAIN YOU HAVE PUT MY EXISTENCE IN DANGER , BUT THIS TIME I CAN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT. Channeling chakra it to a pattern unknown to mankind the demon smirked at the unconscious form before him. SOON I WILL HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH TIME TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO BY PASS THIS DAMN SEAL AND GET OUT OF HERE. Release the jutsu the demon smiles. SEE YOU IN THE PAST WEAKLING.

As the jujitsu started to take affect the seal upon the the doors of the demon's cage started to glow brightly.

NO THAT SHOULD NOT BE HAPPENING HE COULD NOT HAVE KNOWN I COULD DO THIS.

"No I couldn't have known you could do this"said a soft voice "but when he iS between both worlds I can reach out and affect the seal which is my very soul. You lose again fox."

And as time and space folded a tare formed and sucked the blond the demon and the soft spoken one threw it to a time and space unknown by any of the three at that time.

* * *

Naruto slowly began to regain consciousness. Wincing in pain He said to no one in particular. "What the hell happen to me?"

A soft voice replied " The Kyuubi tried to get out again. Don't worry I stopped him. You should just get some rest."

"Thanks." replied Naruto absently. Pulling the torn dirty worn blanket closer to his small malnourished body he snuggled deeper in to the leaves in the cave that served the four year olds as home and drifted back to sleep.

What the hell did the village put my son threw. Thought the 4th , as he took in the current state of five boy he no was sealed in. Luckily he was on the outside of the cage the Kyuubi was seal in. Oh that can't be good he thought as he notice the now violet chakra coils of his son. "I should go talk to that damn fox about this. You know compared to what I went through this isn't that bad. The fox probably will be happy to have someone to talk to now. And I can finally find out why it attacked."


End file.
